Gabpay Blue Flowers
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Yeah I know this has a corney name but this is filled with heart cliching stuff you must read....After the first paragraph you'll be hooked. Gabpay pairing, Rated M..the best there is.


**Okay this is a Gabriella and Sharpay story, so if you don't like the paring don't read….and there is a lot of sex….well there is your warning. Trust me you'll want to REVIEW this one…then I could make more like it, only if you review though. Oh and I can't believe I wrote this…usually I get in the mood for a story and a few weeks later it's hard for me to reread….the sex stuff at least. I think I know too much about sex but I got it all from the television…no experience required…oh onto the story.**

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella by the waist and pulled her into her. The brunette was stiff as Sharpay raised her arms up and placed her hands on Gabriella's cheeks. She gently kissed the girl's lips ignoring the fact that she wasn't kissing back. Gabriella couldn't think straight, she didn't know if she should kiss back or let Sharpay take control. Her feet moved back as Sharpay pushed her lips closer and harder. The brunette could feel her legs weaken as her back connected with the wall. Sharpay's hand began to explore the girl's body and when her hand dropped from Gabriella's cheek to her leg she could finally feel the girl stiffen. Sharpay opened her eyes and starred at the girl who's eyes were slightly closed. She pulled her lips away and placed her forehead onto the brunette's. Gabriella opened her eyes and saw the girl's eyes studying her face. The air between the two seemed to thicken as Sharpay moved her left hand up Gabriella's leg rubbing it gently. Gabriella raised her hand to stop Sharpay from lifting her skirt.

"Stop," the brunette said whimpering moving her hands quickly up her own leg until they connected with Sharpay's hands. She pushed them away slowly as Sharpay stepped back. Sharpay didn't understand why Gabriella wanted her to stop, there was so much tension good and bad building in her body she couldn't believe she stopped. Gabriella scooted away from Sharpay and grabbed her purse before leaving the room. It was still hard for her to breath, what was she doing back there? Why did it feel so good to be touched by her?

Sharpay starred at the wall for a few seconds before running out of her room to catch up to the brunette. She could see the brunette heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked placing her hands onto the white rails gripping them tightly until her knuckles turned white. Gabriella turned around and looked at the girl without saying a word. Her lips moved but nothing escaped them. She just mouthed, "I'm sorry," and walked from the house leaving the front door wide open. Sharpay released the rail and hit her forehead with her right palm.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid," she repeated as she lowered herself to the floor, knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The rail pressed against her back, leaving outlines that she knew she'd regret some day…but not this day. Ryan walked in the hall from the kitchen and noticed his sister's back towards him on the upper rails.

"Umm Shar…you want me to close this?" Ryan asked referring to the door. His sister didn't speak so he closed the door with his foot and began trailing up the stairs, carefully planning each step as to not trip with a plate of food piled in one arm and sodas in the other. He didn't notice her current condition until he placed the junk food in her room on an end table and turned to face her. Her face was buried into her knees and her hands were shaking slightly. Ryan lowered himself to Sharpay's level and pried her hands back gently.

"Shar are you okay….where's…Gabri….ella?" Ryan just noticed that the girl wasn't in the house anymore. Sharpay stood up ignoring her brother and walked into her room slamming the door, but just before that Ryan could see tears streaming down her face….and yes they were real human tears that he never knew she possessed. Music began to flow from behind the closed door and he knew that was his cue to leave her alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella pushed open her house door closing it quietly as a voice ringed in her ear.

"Hi honey, how was your day at…………….school," Mrs. Montez asked as Gabriella ran up to her room. The brunette slammed her backpack onto her floor and without closing the door she plopped down onto her bed crying. What was she thinking? She liked this girl…but she was an Evans. She was her mom's bosses daughter. Gabriella could feel her ears heat up and her heart drop as she thought about these things. Her tears soaked her satin baby-blue sheets, leaving a darker blue in its place.

"Knock, knock," Mrs. Montez said sliding into her daughter's room. "Can I come in?"

Gabriella pulled her stuffed teddy bear over her head as her mother sat down next to her. Mrs. Montez placed her hand on her daughter's back and rubbed it as Gabriella felt choked up by her tears.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Gabby?" her mother asked as she shook her head no into the covers. She knew she had to talk to someone but it just hurt too much to even think about at that moment. "Is it about a guy?"

"Mom," Gabriella said raising her head without looking over at the woman next to her. She then turned to face the window as her mom removed her hand from her back and placed it up with her fingers spread.

"Okay, okay I was just….,"

"Well don't"

"Gabby what's gotten into you"

"I…..I'm sorry…its complicated"

"Well you know I'm always here for you…I love you"

"I know," Gabriella said before sitting up. She walked around her bed and into her bathroom where she locked the door and climbed into the tub starring at the knobs. She leaned her head back onto the stone wall as warm tears rolled down her cheeks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning at East High Gabriella felt awkward. It was almost time for the forth class of the day and she really didn't want to see Sharpay, and she doubt if the girl would want to see her. She took a deep breath and grabbed the strap of her backpack with both hands and walked down the hall. The class was filling up pretty quick so she took her project seat and closed her eyes. The day would soon be over she thought as she finally reopened her eyes and saw Sharpay standing at the archway. The blonde wore a dark blue jean mini skirt with a bright pink shirt with the letters "SE" in the lower left hand corner…bedazzled of course. Her hair laid straight down with small hair jewels creating a "S" in the corner. The blonde had connected eyes with Gabriella before she forced her eyes to look away. She strolled to her seat and sat down next to the girl. Gabriella could feel her heart race as Sharpay smiled over at her. She didn't look, her eyes were focused on the board as sweat formed around the ends of her forehead.

"Begin your projects," the teacher said as everyone looked down at their papers except for Sharpay who was still gazing at Gabriella.

"Umm, we have to do this," Gabriella said in a shaky tone. When she turned to utter those small words Sharpay leaned in and pecked her lips before quickly pulling away. Gabriella rubbed her fingers across her lips as Sharpay starred down at her own paper. In that small second the butterflies in her stomach must of did flips because it felt like something got caught up in her throat. The class went on as normal, Gabriella ignored Sharpay and the blonde tried really hard to have the girl look at her but she had no such luck. After class Sharpay followed Gabriella to her locker and watched her from a distance. The brunette smiled at Taylor's jokes and hugged Troy when he spoke but when she was about to close her locker Sharpay walked over. The brunette's friends had went their own separate ways by that time, yet the hallway was still pretty crowded.

"Gabriella can we talk?" Sharpay asked as the girl looked up at her nervously. She nodded and leaned back onto her locker cupping her books in her arms tightly.

"I……, you drive me crazy, and I can't….I can't stop looking at you, and feeling the way that I do for you and….I want you to want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you," Sharpay spilled out as the brunette turned to walk away. Sharpay grabbed her wrist gently as the bell rung and students began to dart to class.

"I cant….." Gabriella looked away as the feel of the girl's hand on her arm began to burn, but in a way that she kinda found exciting.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't…."

"But…."

"Please…..we're both gonna' get hurt, I don't want to fall deeply in love with you….I can't……I won't," Gabriella said snatching her arm away as her books spread around the now empty hall. Sharpay gently pushed Gabriella back into the locker and with one hand she pinned Gabriella's left arm down while cupping her cheek with the other, slamming her lips onto the girl's as hard as she could, pushing all the emotion she could into that kiss. For the first time Gabriella kissed back as Sharpay released her hand and cupped Gabriella's cheeks. The blonde moved in closer to the brunette pressing her body and lips as close as she could physically get.

All the touching and rubbing sent Gabriella into a totally melt down. She turned her head just to have Sharpay's lips meet her cheek. The blonde stopped again and pulled back as Gabriella eyes began to water.

"Please…..don't do this, I can't handle it…..can't you see….its not meant for me to love you," Gabriella said running down the hall leaving her books and everything scattered. Sharpay hesitated lifted the girl's books one by one into her arm. Once again not only did her heart leap with joy, it felt like a bullet went through it, or a knife stabbing her over and over as she left it out in the open.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella ran all the way to her house that was exactly two miles and three blocks from East High. She unlocked her house door and paced around downstairs. She sat on the front couch and placed her head in her palms. What was she doing? She wanted Sharpay, she knew she did, but why did she continue to stop her. She leaned back on the couch and starred up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever until she drifted off to sleep.

A rattling noise echoed in the house as the small wooden door opened and Mrs. Montez smiled at the girl behind her.

"Come in," she said as the blonde walked in holding books that belonged to the brunette. "You want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Montez asked walking into the kitchen with a bag.

"No thanks, I just…Gabriella left these….." Sharpay stalled trying to place the books on the table. She wanted to see Gabriella, she felt like she was being a stalker but she had to do this.

"Well Gabriella never have friends over, ummm Sharpay right? The woman asked as the blonde nodded. "You should consider staying."

Gabriella opened her eyes only to hear her mother's voice followed by the only girl's voice that can make her want to run and hide. She lifted her head only to see shadows bouncing off the dining room wall. She knew they were in the kitchen but did she dare walk into the place? She stood up and slowly made her way to the stairs before she looked back, waiting to hear if something else would come up in the conversation taken place in the kitchen. Nothing came to her ears so she quickly but quietly made it to her room.

"Mrs. Montez……I have this…friend," Sharpay stopped to think that it would be obvious if she said friend but nothing else came to her mind…" well I have this friend who really likes this girl and every time she's with her she gets butterflies and all these other unexplainable feelings but…" Sharpay stopped when Mrs. Montez sat down to stare at her. "Ummm…"

"Go on I won't bite, besides this is a great story," the woman said smiling.

"But she's always sending a hammer to destroy my friend's heart…" Sharpay looks at Mrs. Montez and feels as if she knows its her. She quickly gives the person a name, "my friend Taylor to be exact."

"Well tell Taylor to just let her know how she feels…"

"But what if she won't listen…what if Taylor told her how much she meant…" Sharpay was cut off by a quick answer.

"Tell Taylor to just tell the girl how it feels when he's hurt," Mrs. Montez said assuming that Taylor was a boy. "Well I have to cook dinner…drop those off in Gabriella's room please."

Sharpay starred at where the woman pointed but couldn't hear anything after Gabriella's room. Her feet barley carried her to the steps that looked like they went on forever. At the top of the steps and slightly to the right was a door with the letter "G" hanging on the outside. Sharpay took it one step at a time hugging the books with one arm and gripping the rail with the other hand. When she made it to the top floor she stopped. The girl's door was a few more steps away, starring her in the face. She built up the courage to walk over and knock on the door. After two knocks she waited as her heart began to beat fast. Nothing was heard from the other side so after another knock she pushed the door open and walked in. Gabriella was no where in sight. She had a white computer desk with a white framed bed and a large sliding door leading outside. Her soft blue and pink room looked perfect together. Sharpay was taking in the room so much that she didn't see the brunette walk in from the bathroom holding some dirty towels in her arms.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks as Sharpay focused on the room until she met two chocolate eyes meeting hers.

"Umm, I was just dropping these off," Sharpay said quickly as Gabriella pointed to her desk. She tossed the towels over into her hamper and watched as the blonde placed her books down.

"I like this….I mean nice room," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded still standing where she was when she noticed the girl. Sharpay fixed her shirt as she backed up towards the room door. Gabriella walked up to her and bit down on her own bottom lip before looking up at Sharpay and kissing her one quick time. Sharpay's hand drifted from the door knob as she placed her hands behind her to close the door. Gabriella pulled Sharpay's shirt around the collar and pulled the girl into her. Their lips met, rubbing gently against one another as Gabriella continued to step back until she fell backwards onto her bed, bringing Sharpay down on top of her. She wrapped her arm's around the blonde as Sharpay smiled pulling her lips away from the girl only to lean back in and peck her lips teasingly.

The brunette found the bottom of the blonde's shirt and rubbed her fingers across the edge before she slid her hands under the girl's shirt. Sharpay giggled as she began to kiss down the girl's neck. Both of their chests were crashing against one another as they took in desperately needed breaths of air. Sharpay kissed around Gabriella's collar bone, nibbling it in the right places. Gabriella let her hands wonder up to Sharpay's bra and she stopped not knowing what to do.

"I've never done this before," Gabriella said looking straight up at the caramel eyes viewing her.

"Just do what feels right," Sharpay said before she lowered her lips back onto the brunette's pressing them harder against each other as the brunette used both her hand to cup each of the blonde's breast. This made Sharpay breath more heavily but she ignored the fact that the air was too thick and lowered her hands down to Gabriella's thigh. The brunette froze as Sharpay guided her fingers up the girl's thigh. Gabriella didn't speak she just closed her eyes as Sharpay went from her outer thigh to her inner thigh rubbing her fingers slowly upwards. Sharpay's fingers met some smooth almost silk feeling panties. She traced her fingers around the rim before she let them dance up. Her fingers pulled back the top as Gabriella placed her hand between her legs to reach the girl's wondering hand. Sharpay looked down at Gabriella and lowered her head to her ear.

"Don't worry you'll be fine….I promise…..just relax," Sharpay whispered as she moved off the bed slightly. Gabriella didn't know what was going to happen next so she watched as much of the blonde as she could. The girl slid her panties from around her legs and Gabriella felt a small chill. Sharpay slowly slid the loose fitting ruffled skirt up away from the brunette's thigh. This made Gabriella clinch her legs close, but Sharpay just smiled a bit and rubbed her hands slowly along the girl's legs. Gabriella's breathing became heavier as Sharpay reached her vagina.

"Wait," Gabriella cried out but Sharpay ignored her and slowly pulled the girl's legs apart. Sharpay slid her tongue around the opening and teased the girl a bit. She could still feel Gabriella trying to close her legs so she gripped the girl's legs and held them into place. She began again rubbing her tongue around the outer most intimate part as a moan escaped the brunette's mouth. Sharpay quickly looked up at Gabriella who's eyes were still wide open but her bottom lip was in her mouth. Sharpay looked around for something that the girl could place in her mouth but all she could see was books and other unnecessary items.

"You have to stay quiet," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded. The blonde went back to what she was doing but this time she slid her tongue into the girl's opening. A louder sound came out of her this time but nothing like a moan, it was more of a childlike squeal. Gabriella's eyes were clichéd shut as Sharpay leaned up to kiss her reassuring her that she would be fine. Sharpay shoved her tongue into Gabriella's mouth rubbing it against the rough tongue that met her back. Gabriella was getting back into the kissing when she felt Sharpay walk two fingers down her stomach. They ended up near her opening. She didn't know what was going to happen next but Sharpay's lips covered hers and as she slid her fingers into her. Gabriella's head went back a little as she whimpered but the sound was no louder than that. Sharpay moved her fingers in and out of the girl as whimpers continued to escape Gabriella's lips. She could tell it was her first time doing anything sex related.

Sharpay tried to hold her own balance while keeping Gabriella contained but the girl wiggled too much. A loud shriek echoed throughout the room and Sharpay's eyes shot wide open. Only two things shot through her mind, one the door wasn't locked and two she was in the room…having sex, with the girl's mother not that far away. She moved her fingers away from Gabriella and listened to see if she heard anything. Music was playing downstairs which usually meant Mrs. Montez was cooking. Sharpay sighed and towered over Gabriella.

"You have to be quiet…. Here," Sharpay pulled her hair-band from her hair, flipped it inside out and tied a knot into it. Gabriella refused to put it in her mouth but Sharpay gave it to her anyway. She placed her hands on top of the brunette's and helped her create a fist with the covers. Now that she had Gabriella ready she was ready to finish what she started. This time she forcefully placed her fingers into the girl's opening as Gabriella closed her eyes. She pushed her body up as Sharpay moved her fingers in faster and faster, slowing twisting them from one side to the next. Gabriella could barley take the pressure that was getting placed on her body, a new feeling that she never felt created pulses in her body. Her moans became louder yet more muffled from the hair band.

"Ah…ah….ahhhh…ummmm…ahhh," she could barley stop as Sharpay pulled her fingers in and out and she could feel Gabriella tense up which meant soon enough she would be hitting her climax. Sharpay ripped the scarf from the girl's mouth to see if she could control herself and with this being her first time she highly doubted it. Sharpay finally cupped her lips around Gabriella's once more and forced her hands as fast as she could in and out of the girl. Gabriella shifted her hands from the blankets to the girl above her, digging her nails into her skin. Sharpay ignored the pain and enjoyed the pleasure she was giving the girl. Gabriella let her legs close but Sharpay had already placed her leg between Gabriella's knowing she would try to stop what was happening.

"Ahhh….SHARPAY….," The pressure in her body was building up so much that she actually cried when Sharpay stopped. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of being satisfied yet she knew she let herself down. She never wanted to give in to Sharpay, that wasn't her goal. Sharpay was just happy that she made Gabriella scream her name. She kissed her forehead and laid down next to the girl who was now shaking from the chills that overcame her. Sharpay rolled Gabriella on top of her and hugged her tight. Gabriella starred down into Sharpay's eyes and she looked disappointed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella sat up straddling her and shook her head no. Gabriella could still feel the breeze between her legs and her now almost completely soaked skirt sticking to her legs.

"Its just….what now?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay lifted herself onto her elbow and turned her head sideways.

"What now? As in?"

"With us?"

"Well…..I don't know"

Gabriella looked down at her fingers and began twisting them slowly as Sharpay placed her hand behind the girl's head and brought her into her for a kiss.

"I love you…I loved you since day one and wherever you go…I'll happily follow," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded and starred up at her.

"I love you too," she said before laying on Sharpay's chest.

"I can hear your heart beat,"

"Yeah,………..what's it saying….?" Sharpay asks as Gabriella closed her eyes. She rubbed her fingers between the blonde's and stayed quiet. And soon enough they both drifted off to sleep.

**Okay guys…When I wrote this I was shooting for something else but what I came out with is amazing…it pulled at my heart so many times……I was so hyped to write this story that I stayed up all night for you guys…well if you consider staying up until three to do homework LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…WHY??? BECAUSE ILL LOVE YOU**


End file.
